dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cassandra Pentaghast (Inquisition)
|Text=Editiere diesen Tab}} } |name = Cassandra Pentaghast |image = Cass5.png |gender = Weiblich |px = 270px |race = Mensch |class = Kriegerin |title = Sucherin der Wahrheit Heldin von Orlais Rechte Hand der Göttlichen Göttliche Victoria (möglich) |specialization = |family = Anthony Pentaghast (Bruder) Vestalus Pentaghast (Onkel bei dem sie und ihr Bruder aufwuchsen) |location = |voice = Magdalena Turba (Dawn of the Seeker) |affiliation = Inquisition |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Cassandra ist eine der neun möglichen Begleiter in und zudem eine Romanzenoption für einen männlichen Inquisitor. Hintergrund Siehe auch Cassandra ist diejenige, die die Inquisition wieder ins Leben ruft. Gemeinsam mit Leliana will sie den Tod der Göttlichen rächen. Rekrutierung Zusammen mit Varric und Solas ist Cassandra einer der drei Gefährten, die schon zu Beginn, während des Prologs Des Himmels Zorn, verfügbar werden und für die Ihr keine Rekrutierungsquest abschließen müsst. Quests & Einsätze Folgende Gefährtenquests drehen sich um Cassandra: :20px Zerstörungsversprechen :20px Unerledigte Geschäfte :20px Heimliche Freuden :20px Romantik pur (Romanze) Für sonstige Missionen, siehe Der innere Kreis. Folgende Kartentisch-Einsätze drehen sich um Cassandra (oder finden ihre Zustimmung): :20px Die Überreste der Kirche :20px Oberste Klerikerin Iona :20px Die Archive von Montford :20px Schatten über Denerim :20px Die verschwundenen Sucher aufspüren :20px Ein Schlag aus den Schatten Zuneigung Cassandras Zuneigung gegenüber dem Herold Andrastes wird durch die Gespräche mit ihr im Hauptquartier der Inquisition beeinflusst, ebenso wie durch ihre Gefährtenquests, Hauptmissionen und die Missionen in erkundbaren Gebieten überall in Thedas. *Für eine Auflistung sämtlicher Quests, die Cassandras Zuneigung beeinflussen, siehe Kategorie:Cassandra *Für eine Liste sämtlicher Dialoge im Hauptquartier der Inquisition, siehe Cassandra / Zuneigung Fähigkeiten & Spezialisierungen Cassandra ist eine Waffe-und-Schild-Kriegerin, der folgende Fähigkeitenzweige offen stehen: * * * * Außerdem folgende Spezialisierung: * Obwohl Cassandra standardmäßig mit Einhandwaffe und Schild ausgestattet ist, kann sie auch Zweihandwaffen nutzen und entsprechend können auch ihre Fähigkeitspunkte verteilt werden. Folgende Ausrüstungstypen kann sie verwenden: *Schwere Rüstung *Einhandwaffen (Langschwerter, Äxte, Streitkolben) *Schilde *Zweihandwaffen (Großschwerter, Großäxte, Streithämmer) Hierbei unerwähnt bleiben die Rüstungspläne, die es durch seltene Handwerksmaterialien ermöglichen, dass Cassandra auch selbst hergestellte Ausrüstung tragen kann, die ursprünglich nicht für ihre Klasse vorgesehen ist (wie etwa Leichte oder Mittelschwere Rüstung). Kodexeinträge Eine Liste aller Kodexeinträge, die Cassandra betreffen oder durch sie freigeschaltet werden: * * * * * * * Romanze Harte Schale, weicher Kern? Erinnerung: Cassandras romantisches Interesse bezieht sich ausschließlich auf Inquisitoren gegensätzlichen Geschlechts. Die Rasse spielt für sie aber keine Rolle. Cassandra ist ein sehr gläubiger und tugendhafter Mensch. Sie zeigt sich stets darum bemüht, das Richtige zu tun, auch wenn sie sich dabei nicht immer sicher ist, was genau richtig und was falsch ist. Meist finden Inquisitoren ihre Zustimmung, die ihr Sicherheit geben und sie in ihrem Glauben bestärken. Obwohl Cassandra bereits im Prolog Des Himmels Zorn, den Inquisitor bis nach Haven begleitet, können die ersten romantischen Annäherungen seitens des Inquisitors erst in Haven gemacht werden. Allerdings kann bereits einiges an Zustimmung gesammelt werden. Eine Auflistung sämtlicher relevanter Dialoge findet Ihr unter Cassandra / Zuneigung und in den jeweiligen Questlinks. Eine Auflistung aller ausschlaggebenden Quests findet Ihr unter: Kategorie:Cassandra. Steter Tropfen höhlt den Stein Cassandra ist eine starke Frau, die es gewohnt ist, die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und auf sich allein gestellt zu sein. Blackwall schätzt sie in dieser Hinsicht sehr gut ein und gibt dem Inquisitor sogar den ein oder anderen Tipp (wenn erwünscht), um Cassandra näher zu kommen. So sagt er beispielsweise: "Cassandra ist eine Kriegerin. Das ist alles, was sie je gekannt hat. Aber das Leben bietet noch mehr. Das müsst Ihr ihr zeigen". Recht hat er! Einem stoischen und geduldigem Inquisitor sind die besten Aussichten auf eine erfüllte Beziehung mit Cassandra gegeben. Der Mann an ihrer Seite muss es ersteinmal bewerkstelligen, taffer als die Sucherin selbst zu sein, denn auch sie möchte sich mal bei jemandem anlehnen und fallen lassen können - was ihr zunächst ohnehin schwer fällt. Nachdem Euer erster Flirt in Haven mit "Ihr seid beeindruckend" absolviert wurde, müsst Ihr Euch bei der nächsten Flirtgelegenheit entscheiden, ob es Euch wichtiger ist, Cassandra Eurer romantisches Interesse kundzutun oder ihre Zustimmung zu erhalten. Denn, auf Euer nächstes Anbalzen ("Ich möchte Euch näherkommen"), wird Cassandra ablehnend reagieren und tendenziell dagegen sein. Wer möchte, kann diesen geringen Zustimmungsverlust aber schnell mit dem nächsten Flirt wieder wett machen, denn für direkte Komplimente ist Cassandra immer zu haben. Sagt hierzu: "Ihr seid zauberhaft" ''und Cassandra stimmt tendenziell wieder zu. Zeigt Euch stets diplomatisch, verständnisvoll und religiös ihr gegenüber. Auf Reisen, und das dürfte niemanden überraschen, ist Cassandra oft mit Vivienne einer Meinung. Die beiden ergänzen sich im Team ausgezeichnet. Beide werden es begrüßen, wenn der Inquisitor sich mit den Templern und nicht mit den Magiern verbündet, was nicht heißt, dass Ihr auf der Magierseite chancenlos bei Cassandra bleibt. Auf der Templerseite erhaltet Ihr lediglich mehr Zustimmung ihrerseits. Grundsätzlich hängt der Fortschritt in Eurer Romanze mit Cassandra vor allem von dem Zustimmungswert "unter'm Strich" ab und weniger von tatsächlich getroffenen Entscheidungen. Beispielsweise wird Cassandra sich an mehreren Stellen deutlich dafür aussprechen, Cole wegzuschicken, ebenso wie sie dafür sein wird, die Grauen Wächter zu verbannen. Wenn Ihr in den Gesprächen mit Ihr, idealerweise bereits im Prolog, ein wenig darauf achtet, wie Cassandra die Dinge sieht, sind Eure Entscheidungen während der Missionen nicht mehr so extrem wichtig. Bei einer der ersten Unterhaltungen mit ihr in der Himmelsfeste, erhaltet Ihr weder Zustimmung noch Ablehnung, wenn Cassandra mit Euch über den Plan des Erbauers philosophiert und von ihren Visionen in Bezug auf die Kirche spricht. Allerdings hat der Inquisitor erneut die Gelegenheit, Cassandra deutlich zu machen, dass er an mehr als einer Freundschaft mit ihr interessiert ist. So kann der Inquisitor, wenn Cassandra ihn fragt, wovon er sich leiten lässt, ganz klassisch: ''"Ich lasse mich von Euch leiten" antworten. Daraufhin werden die beiden sich etwas näher kommen und kurz Händchenhalten. Die Flirtereien sind meist recht amüsant und neckisch, weil Cassandra nie so recht weiß, wie sie mit den Avancen des Herolds umgehen soll. Mit der Zeit werden sie aber zunehmend ernster. Einge Beispiele könnt Ihr unter Cassandra Dialoge nachlesen. Geschichte des Champion Etwas kritisch kann die Situation für den liebeskranken Inquisitor ausgehen, wenn Varric offenbart, welche Stimme aus seiner Vergangenheit der Inquisition beim Kampf gegen Corypheus zur Seite stehen wird. Hierzu epfiehlt sich unbedingt, bei den Himmelsfeste-Dialogen mit Cassandra nachzusehen, vor allem, wenn Ihr weder Cassandras, noch Varrics Ablehnung wünscht. Im Idealfall erhaltet Ihr weder Varrics, noch Cassandras Ablehnung und obendrein darf wieder mit Cassanda angebändelt werden, wenn sie sagt, sie sei eine Närrin. Der unverschämt charmante Inquisitor kann dann sagen "Ich mag Euch trotzdem" und erneut wird zwischen den Beiden ein zartes Band geknüpft. Diese Flirtoption gibt es allerdings nur, wenn Cassandra sich bereits zu dem Herold hingezogen fühlt. Schwerter und Schilde: In Cassandras Quest Heimliche Freuden gibt es nichts weiter zu beachten. Die ersten beiden Antworten im Dialog-Rad haben keine Auswirkung. Bei der dritten Antwort, darf der Inquisitor wieder eine kleine Tändelei beginnen, indem er bekundet, das Buch selbst lesen zu wollen. Sprecht Cassandra noch einmal an, bevor Ihr Euch auf den Weg zu Varric macht. Sorgt dann dafür, dass sie den lang ersehnten Band von Varrics Schmonzette Schwerter und Schilde erhält. Nutzt bei der Übergabe wieder die romantische Dialogoption "Ich mag, dass Ihr es mögt", damit Cassandra sich nicht unwohl mit ihrem Hang zur Larmoyanz fühlt, und sie wird zufrieden sein. Zerstörungsversprechen Wenn Cassandra den Inquisitor auf das Verschwinden der Sucher anspricht, solltet Ihr hilfsbereit auftreten und nicht zögern, ihr bei der Untersuchung zu helfen. Absolviert die Quest und sprecht anschließend mit ihr in der Himmelsfeste. Redet der Sucherin gut zu und bestärkt sie in ihrem Vorhaben, den Sucherorden neu aufzubauen. Gleichzeitig kann auch wieder etwas geflirtet werden, wenn Ihr ihr sagt, dass sie alles schaffen kann. Romantik pur ' ''Hinweis: Sollten sich in der Himmelsfeste noch Baugerüste befinden, empfiehlt es sich, zuerst die nächste Hauptmission abzuschließen und den anstehenden Umbau abzuwarten, denn ansonsten werden Cassandra und der Inquisitor in der nächsten Zwischensequenz durch ebendiese Baugerüste hindurch laufen. Zum Ende der Quest hin, muss der Inquisitor außerdem von einem Dach springen, weil die Tür, durch die das Paar in der Sequenz das Areal betrat, eigentlich noch verschlossen ist. Wen dieser Glitch nicht stört, kann die Romanzenquest für Cassandra aber dennoch beginnen. Normalerweise dürfte Euer Herold der Sucherin zu diesem Zeitpunkt den Kopf genug verdreht haben, so dass Cassandras Romanzenquest Romantik pur startet, wenn Ihr sie bei nächster Gelegenheit ansprecht. Ihr habt an dieser Stelle allerdings im Gespräch mit Ihr auch noch zwei Mal die Möglichkeit, die Beziehung im Keim zu ersticken. Solltet Ihr eine exklusive Bindung mit Cassandra eingehen wollen, wählt , wenn nicht, im Dialog-Rad. Für den Fall, dass Euer Inquisitor sich für die Liebe entscheidet, geht's für ihn los zum Blumen, Kerzen und Gedichte kaufen. Doch bevor er losspurtet, solltet er Cassandra noch einmal ansprechen. Je nachdem, an welcher Stelle im Storyverlauf Ihr Euch befindet, wird sie gerade dabei sein, Eure Reise ins Nichts für die Nachwelt zu dokumentieren. Wenn der Inquisitor einen weiteren Flirt wagt, entlockt er ihr damit ein äußerst bezauberndes Lächeln. Nach dieser Zwischensequenz erneut angesprochen, wird Cassandra wieder einmal unsicher sein und den Herold fragen, ob er denn nun wirklich vor habe, um sie zu werben. Ein weiteres Mal hat er nun die Möglichkeit, sich von Cassandra zu trennen. In keiner der anderen Romanzen in Inquisition steht Euch diese Option so oft zur Verfügung. Falls die Beziehung nicht forciert werden soll und Euer Inquisitor sich trennt, wird Cassandra kein weiteres Wort darüber verlieren und die Entscheidung direkt akzeptieren, egal zu welchem Zeitpunkt die Trennung stattfindet. Sobald Romantik pur beendet ist, darf Euer Inquisitor ganz unverblümt und jederzeit mit der Sucherin rumknutschen. Wenn er Cassandra in der vorangegangenen Quest seine Liebe gestanden hat, sind die beiden offiziell zusammen und er kann sich auch nicht mehr ohne Weiteres von ihr trennen. Anders als bei anderen Romanzen in Dragon Age: Inquisition, wird es aber weiterhin an verschiednen Stellen Flirtoptionen geben. Es gibt noch einen weiteren Unterschied zwischen der Cassandra-Romanze und anderen derartigen Tändeleien: Wenn Cassandra einen Zwerg küsst, sieht man auch, dass es ein Zwerg ist, sprich: sie beugt sich zu ihm herunter, um ihn zu küssen. In anderen Romanzen, beispielsweise bei Blackwall "überspielt" die Animation in den Videos körperliche Unterschiede meist. Außerdem wird manch ein Begleiter auf die Beziehung reagieren. Siehe hierzu bei den Aussagen deiner Gefährten zu anderen Begleitern nach. }} Die Wahl zur nächsten Göttlichen Siehe Hauptartikel Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen Vertrauen Cassandra ist zwar keinesfalls das Gruppenmitglied, dem man am einfachsten näherkommt, doch kann man durchaus ein paar Dinge sagen, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen (siehe Cassandra / Zuneigung). Generell sollte man die Rolle als Auserwählter Andrastes annehmen und positive Dinge über die Kirche sagen, während man die Inquisition über persönlichen Ruhm oder Macht stellt. Wenn man Unerledigte Geschäfte abschließt, wird man mit etwas Vetrauen ihrerseits belohnt. Um kein Vertrauen zu verlieren, sollten keine abfälligen Kommentare über den Erbauer oder die Kirche fallen gelassen werden. Vertrauensgewinn *Während des Prologs im Frostgipfel-Gebirge dem Ansturm der Soldaten anschließen *Auf Schloß Redcliffe die Magier verpflichten *Bei Therinfals Schanze die Templer als Verbündete aufnehmen *"Ich werde dem Glauben dienen" sagen, wenn man Inquisitor wird *Nach der Sicherung Adamants die Wächter verbannen *Gaspard im Winterpalast unterstützen *Kaiserin Celene stirbt im Winterpalast *Aus der Quelle der Trauer trinken Vertrauensverlust *Den Weg durch die Berge während des Prologs im Frostgipfel-Gebirge nehmen *Mit den Magiern auf Schloß Redcliffe verbünden *Bei Therinfals Schanze den Templer-Orden auflösen *"Ich werde es für mich tun" sagen, wenn man Inquisitor wird *Die Wächter schließen sich der Inquisition an, sobald Adamant gesichert wurde *Briala im Winterpalast unterstützen *Morrigan trinkt aus der Quelle der Trauer Beteiligung Beide vermuten Anfangs, dass der Protagonist verantwortlich für die Explosion am Konklave sei. Die Bresche zeigt ihnen jedoch eine Vision vom wahren Übeltäter, in der der Protagonist der Göttlichen zur Hilfe eilt. Nachdem die Bresche vorläufig geschlossen wurde, ruft Sie mit Leliana und dem Protagonisten zusammen die Inquisition wieder ins Leben. Sie rekrutiert dafür auch Cullen als Kommandant. Später entschuldigt sie sich für ihr voreingenommenes Verhalten am Protagonisten. Cassandra ist der Meinung man sollte die Templer statt den Magiern um Unterstützung bitten. In Val Royeaux Ist sie entsetzt über das Verhalten des Lordsucher Lucius, der die Inquisition verachtet. Trotzdem hält sie sich an die Templer. Nachdem enthüllt wird , dass die grauen Wächter unter dem Einfluss von Corypheus stehen, verliert Cassandra das Vertrauen in Diese. Sie versucht den Inquisitor davon zu überzeugen, dass die Verbannung der Wächter die richtige Entscheidung ist, da sie diese als zu gefährlich betrachtet. Cassandra will schließlich herausfinden was mit den Suchern geschehen ist und bittet den Inquisitor um Hilfe. Je nachdem ob man sich für die Templer oder die Magier entscheidet findet man früher oder später heraus, dass der Lordsucher sich mit einem Dämon des Neids eingelassen hat. DLC Eindringling Wissenswertes * Manche Menschen erkennen das Auge auf Cassandras Rüstung als das Auge der Vorsehung, welches ein sehr wichtiges Symbol für viele Weltreligionen ist, beispielsweise dem Christentum, dem Buddhismus und Ägyptischer Mythologie. Das Symbol ist eines der bekanntesten Symbole der Freimaurer, es erinnert sie daran, dass Gott immer auf sie aufpasst. Die bekannteste Verwendung des Auges ist es jedoch auf der Rückseite des Dienstsiegels der USA. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es in Thedas das Symbol der Sucher der Wahrheit ist und als solches das wachsame Auge von dem Erbauer oder von der andrastische Kirche repräsentiert. ** Das Symbol "Eye" auf Cassandras Rüstung ist dem Symbol der Stadt Neverwinter von Dungeons and Dragons Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting etwas ähnlich. Wer BioWare-Spiele gespielt hat, wie Neverwinter Nights, ist mit dem Symbol wahrscheinlich sehr vertraut. * Die Familie Pentaghast (zu der Cassandra gehört) ist die königliche Familie von Nevarra und eine Familie von Drachenjägern. *Ihre Haarfarbe wechselt während ihrer Weiterentwicklung von weiß zu schwarz. *In Dragon Age: Inquisition ist sie eine bestätigte Romanzenoption für einen männlichen Inquisitor. * Cassandra ist ein großer Fan von Varrics Büchern, auch wenn sie das nur ungern zugibt. * Für alle Dialoge, die Cassandra Zuneigung Euch gegenüber beeinflussen, siehe Cassandra / Zuneigung * http://www.dragonage.com/#!/de_DE/news/character-profile-cassandra * Cassandra steht an 78ster Stelle in der nevarranischen Thronfolge. Zitate * Cassandra: "Ich habe hunderte derart entfernte Verwandte, dass sie Schaubilder brauchen, um unsere Verwandschaft zu beweisen. Und glaubt mir, die haben sie auch." * Cassandra: "So sehr, wie die Pentaghasts ihr kostbares Blut schätzen, könnte man meinen, es wäre flüssiges Gold." *'Cassandra': "Manchmal muss man einen Knochen brechen, damit er wieder gerade zusammenwachsen kann." *"Es tröstet mich, daran zu glauben, dass der Erbauer einen Plan hat, aber...er ist nicht immer gütig." Weitere Zitate von Cassandra und interessante Dialoge zwischen ihr und Euren Gefährten, findet Ihr unter Cassandra Dialoge. Galerie DotS Cassandra striking a pose.jpg|Concept Art aus Dawn of the Seeker Conceptart009.jpg|Concept Art aus Dragon Age II Inquisition Cassandra concept 3.png|Cassandra Concept Art aus Dragon Age: Inquisition Cassandra_Promotional.jpg|Cassandra in Heroes of Dragon Age Cassandra inquisition promotional.png|Promotional CG Cassandra Romance.png|Cassandra Romanze in Dragon Age Keep Cassandra-profile-260px.jpg|Cassandras Profile auf der Dragon Age: Inquisition Website Cassandra Shield.jpg|Cassandra CassandraDAI.jpg|Cassandra im Fires Above Trailer HoDA Seeker Cassandra.jpg|Seeker Cassandra in Heroes of Dragon Age Cassandra Pentaghast (HoDA).png|Cassandra Pentaghast in Heroes of Dragon Age Young Cassandra HoDA.png|Cassandra in Heroes of Dragon Age cassandra wotv2.png|Cassandra in World of Thedas Vol 2 DivineCassandra.png|Artwork der Göttlichen Cassandra aus Heroes of Dragon Age Cassandra_Pentaghast_DAI_concept_art.png|Konzeptzeichnung von Cassandra für Dragon Age: Inquisition Cassandra_card.png|Cassandras Karte in der Begleiterauswahl von Dragon Age: Inquisition Young Cassandra.png|Cassandra als Mädchen in Dawn of the Seeker Cassandra (DotS).jpg|Dawn of the Seeker Cassandra crows (DotS).png|Cassandra mit Raben in DotS Cass Front.jpg|Rüstung InquisitionEpilogueSlide4-2.png|Cassandra im Epilog, wenn sie die neue Göttliche wurde. Lady Seeker Cassandra HoDA.jpg|Sucherin Cassandra in Heroes of Dragon Age Lady Seeker Cassandra HoDA tier.jpg|Sucherin Cassandra in Heroes of Dragon Age Cassandra Pentaghast 02.png en:Cassandra Pentaghast pl:Kasandra Pentaghast Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes) Kategorie:Begleiter (Inquisition) Kategorie:Cassandra Kategorie:Mitglieder der Inquisition Kategorie:Adelige Menschen Kategorie:Krieger (Inquisition)